


Morning Coffee

by misguidedghost800



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Maggie loves Alex so much it hurts, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft sanvers, just one fluffy cloud, soft maggie sawyer, these two are so in love, they are so cute it makes me want to puke, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misguidedghost800/pseuds/misguidedghost800
Summary: My head canon about Maggie and Alex's morning routine. They both have to go to work but neither of them want to leave each other. Maggie finds a way to get Alex to stay. So much fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written so comments and helpful criticism would be appreciated! I love Sanvers so much and these are just my thoughts about their mornings together.

Alex and Maggie quickly fall into a morning routine. Waking up in each other's arms never fails to make each of them smile in the morning. Alex is always the first one to wake up. She likes giving herself a comfortable amount of time to get ready and to grab her necessary caffeine fix on the way to the DEO. She loved getting a head start, always being one of the first agents to arrive at the base every morning. 

The only part of the morning Alex hated was leaving Maggie. Her departure was always accompanied by soft groans and grabby hands as she reluctantly pried herself from Maggie's sweet grip each day. She loved this woman and made sure she knew it by leaving her with deep kisses and meaningful forehead pecks and simple greetings like, "Love you, babe."

Maggie usually leaves for work fifteen minutes to half an hour after Alex. She isn't a morning person at all, so she often drags her feet in the morning. However, she welcomes her girlfriend rousing her from her sleep early each day with sweet kisses. Maggie hates to watch Alex leave. It always left the bed feeling slightly colder, as her person's arms were no longer wrapped around her protectively. However, Maggie also loves that Alex left so early for work. She always interpreted it as a wonderful testament to her girlfriend's unshakable dedication to her work. This is a quality that Maggie adores and cherishes in her partner. This mutual appreciation for the work they do is one of the most unifying aspects of their relationship. While her other partners vilified her for her "work obsession", Alex finds it admirable and endearing. Maggie feels the same. They just clicked that way.

This all didn't make the morning goodbyes any easier for her though. Every morning she was left wishing that they had those extra five to ten minutes together. She loves to see the way Alex glowed in the morning as the light crept into their bedroom, framing her girlfriend’s angelic face. So, Maggie decided that she would find a way to make this extra time for them in the morning.

Even though she hated getting up earlier, Maggie did (anything for the sake of love, right?). One morning as a surprise, Maggie got up to prepare coffee for Alex and herself. She even purchased one of those fancy french presses and hot foam machines so that Alex's coffee came out just the way she liked it. Maggie figured that now this saved Alex the time she spent walking to her favorite café for coffee each morning. This meant another fifteen minutes or so together.

That first morning when Alex awoke at her normal time, she was pretty surprised to find herself in an empty bed. Usually Maggie slept like a bear. Often she found herself softly chuckling at the small dribble of drool at the corner of Maggie's lips each morning.   
Alex was surprised by the rich aroma of freshly ground coffee beans coming from the kitchen. She made her way to the kitchen quietly. Peering around the corner, she couldn't help but smile widely at the sight. Maggie's brow was furrowed, angrily squinting as she slowly poured steaming foam info Alex's favorite mug. Alex giggled when she saw that Maggie's tongue was slightly poking out from between her lips. "Maggie's signature concentration face," Alex thought to herself, her head tilting slightly as she curiously watched her adorable girlfriend.

Maggie jumped slightly when she heard her girlfriend's laugh. She peered over her shoulder and eyed her girlfriend, noticing how beautiful she looked even with disheveled hair and just a large college shirt on.

"Mornin’ bab-," Maggie's quick greeting was interrupted by her sharp hissing as some hot foam scorched her skin amidst her distraction.

"Shit! Mags!" Alex yelped. She sped to her girlfriend’s side, delicately grabbing Maggie's hand before running it under cold water. 

“Babe, what is all of this?” Alex asked gently as she interlaced their fingers and brought Maggie’s afflicted hand to her lips, softly kissing the reddened area. Maggie, although she seemed flustered for a moment by her injury, quickly recovered and smiled, dimples on full display as her head tilted.

“Well, Danvers, I was trying to surprise you with coffee...just the way you like it.”  
Maggie watched as Alex's eyes softened. Her head dropped slightly as her other hand reached out to join Alex’s. She began swinging their arms gently and Alex observed a small pout on Maggie's lip as she continued.

“Every morning you leave me so early. I know you have to but...All I wanna do is hold you just a little bit longer.” Maggie confessed, biting her lip and locking eyes with her girlfriend.

“Mags…” Alex cooed. She reached up and brushed her thumb against Maggie's right cheek, letting her finger drag across her jawline gently.

Maggie leaned into her girlfriend’s touch. Savoring the gentle brush. Feeling the love Alex was conveying with a simple touch. She was always astonished by how even contact as small as this set her skin on fire. Maggie blushed.

“I figured that if I made you coffee in the morning you wouldn't have to go to the café each morning. You could stay with me a little longer...if you wanted.” Maggie seemed to whisper the last three words, trying to disguise her vulnerability with a small smile.

Alex saw this and responded immediately, pressing her lips softly on Maggie's then kissed her cheek, her neck, her jaw, and her forehead. Alex withdrew, drawing a soft whimper from Maggie. Alex pulled her girlfriend in closer, resting one hand on her hip, she gently traced lines along the bare skin exposed above Maggie’s boxers. Her other hand was still brushing her cheek.

“I love you so much, Maggie.” 

Her heart tightened as she looked at this wonderful woman in front of her. Alex often questioned how she got so lucky, and this moment was no exception. Maggie was the most considerate, passionate, and loving partner. 

Alex gently nudged Maggie with her shoulder, smirking.  
“You didn't have to do this, if you wanted me to leave later you could've just asked.” She paused, the silence was thick between them, full of warmth and a loving haze. 

There's nothing I wouldn't do for you.” Alex spoke softly.

Maggie was blushing, “You getting soft on me, Danvers?”

Alex reached over and grabbed the hot mug off the counter and deeply inhaled the scent of the warm coffee before taking a quick sip. It was delicious. Alex could have easily identified it as the best cup of coffee she's ever had, smiling to herself knowing what the secret ingredient was. “Love”, she thought to herself. She wasn't done teasing her beautiful girlfriend though, “Sawyer, I think you're the one who's getting soft in this relationship.”

Maggie scowled but went on her tiptoes, gently kissing Alex’s nose as she scrunched it in response. She knew it was true. “Only for you.”

Maggie poured herself a cup, careful this time not to burn herself. She wrapped her arm around Alex's waist leading her to the couch. They both sat there sipping at their steamy drinks. Maggie was nuzzled into her girlfriend's side, Alex's arm holding her close. Alex pressed her lips to Maggie's head then rested hers against it. They savored their time together, allowing the silence to speak the words they both felt. Alex never knew she could be cared for and loved like this. Maggie never knew she could find someone who saw past her flaws and made her a better person. 

Morning coffee time became part of their new morning routine. Maggie would usually make it, but sometimes Alex would too. Regardless, every morning the pair always shared some time together with their mugs in hand, nestled against each other. Sharing warmth and love, they both knew that this is what it felt like to be home.


End file.
